


Мальчик, который хотел стать королем

by Saindra



Category: American Actor RPF, CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Rating: NC17
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-06 15:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1862919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saindra/pseuds/Saindra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Таймлайн серии 4.16. Разговоры, поступки, воспоминания, решения, желания – это и есть человек. Счастлив тот, кто сумел для себя разобраться во всем этом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мальчик, который хотел стать королем

***

К десяти часам вечера ужасно хотелось есть. Джаред ближе к девяти обшарил свои карманы, карманы Дженсена и еще половины съемочной группы. Желудок орал благим матом, а Дженсен еще решал какие-то вопросы. Джаред с высоты своего роста едва видел его за спинами и вытягивал шею, чтобы разглядеть, когда Дженсен закончит трепаться и они смогут наконец-то поехать в один из ресторанчиков неподалеку.

Дженсен, сука, не торопился. Еще бы, все равно жрать не будет, раз пять пересмотрит все меню, закажет и час будет ковыряться в тарелке. Джареду в эти моменты подмыливало совершенно по-детски стащить у него с тарелки еду, но знал, что получит по рукам. Дженсен никогда не делился.

Джаред ни хрена не умел чувствовать спиной, интуиция включалась в тот момент, когда перед глазами конкретно маячило неизбежное, и только тогда тормознутый внутренний голос начинал орать: «Спасайся!» Но не в этом случае. Приближение Кристофера он ощущал, когда тот еще был вне пределов видимости.

Сейчас Хейердал остановился в нескольких шагах от него и тоже кого-то ждал. Джаред нервничал и был готов бежать в гримерку менять футболку - под мышками текло рекой, да и жара, накопившаяся от софитов в павильоне, добавляла дискомфорта.

Он едва удержался, чтобы не отпрыгнуть в сторону, когда прохладная рука легла ему на шею и шуршащий спокойный голос произнес:

\- Поедем, перекусим. Дженсен знает, где нас найти.

Хейердал был с ним одного роста, и использовать обычные трюки в виде нависания над человеком или взгляда сверху вниз у Джареда не получалось. Тем более что смотреть в глаза Кристофера он физически не мог. Вот и сейчас съежился как щенок под рукой хозяина, поплелся в машину и послушно сел на пассажирское сиденье.

Кристофер предпочитал сам водить автомобиль. Джаред старался не смотреть в его сторону, ненавидел сам себя за послушную покорность и, пока ехали, не мигая, до рези в глазах пялился на свет фар встречных автомобилей, глотал горькую слюну до рези в желудке.

Хейердал в реальной жизни не выглядел угрожающе, многие даже удивлялись, как при всем его дружелюбии, он умудряется играть мрачных персонажей, убийц и садистов. Кристофер легко стряхивал личину своего героя. Вне съемочной площадки он неизменно улыбался, был любимцем всех девушек, особенно тех, кого бог не обделил ростом и весом - наконец-то они находили объект, рядом с которым не надо было горбиться и проклинать высокие каблуки.

Джаред же его боялся. Как-то заикнулся об этом Дженсену, но тот лишь удивленно посмотрел, и пришлось все свести к неуклюжей шутке. Дженсен с Кристофером быстро подружились, и Джареда раздражало их заговорщицкое обсуждение, сочетание занудного речитатива Дженсена с бесконечно повторяющимися началами слов и рокочуше-шипящего, как океан в темноте, голоса Кристофера.

Когда они проехали охранника, Джаред сообразил, что мог преспокойно отказаться, но не выпрыгивать же теперь из машины. Кристофер потянулся, чтобы включить музыку, и Джаред дернулся, словно тот собирался до него дотронуться. От ожидаемого места соприкосновения по коленке пробежала волна холода.

Кристофер не спешил, вел автомобиль аккуратно, вежливые тонкие пальцы на руле бесили. Джареду хотелось вывернуть ему кисть, чтобы занесло, ударить по педали газа, чтобы высвободить все гребаные лошадиные силы под капотом мощной машины, нарваться на кучу неприятностей. Всегда нарывался – так почему бы сейчас не вычудить что-нибудь в стиле Джареда Падалеки? Хейердал – канадец, вежливость - его второе «я», а Джареду хотелось понять, что там внутри, влезть в шкуру человека, который пугал его до дрожи в коленях, вызывал зависть круче, чем зависть ко всем остальным, включая Дженсена.

Клетчатые скатерти, матерчатые салфетки в тон, по-американски большие порции – Джаред любил это местечко, оно не отдавало снобизмом ресторанов, где в меню можно разобраться только с третьей попытки. Здесь можно было расслабиться и поесть с аппетитом, запивая большой кусок мяса холодным пивом и не утруждая себя ресторанным этикетом. Ресторанная кавер-группа выступала здесь с восьми до десяти, а в остальное время звучали записи джаза и блюзов, и на маленькой танцплощадке стабильно топталось несколько парочек.

Столик в углу оказался не занят, официантка проводила их и достала блокнотик, приготовившись записывать заказ. Джаред потер руки:

\- Хей, мистер Хей, пиво?

Кристофер ответил не ему, а официантке:

\- Шампанское, сухое.

Джаред поинтересовался:

\- Что празднуем?

Кристофер ответил теперь ему, немного наклонившись вперед и вытаскивая салфетку из кольца:

\- Ничего. Хочу.

Скомканные клетки на ткани пробежали сквозь начищенный отполированный металл кольца, распрямились, «хочу» застряло в пальцах, взлетело в воздух и с тихим шорохом легло на колено. Джаред дернулся вперед, осознал, что съезжает по стулу вниз, еще движение - и он упадет, позорно опрокидываясь назад, словно вся детская неуклюжесть вернулась в одно мгновение.

 

Джаред годами вытравливал из себя любую неловкость. Зеркало было его другом и врагом; старший брат, подлавливая его за рассматриванием собственного отражения, часто говорил, что у него две сестры, а не брат и сестра, и получал злой пинок в ногу. Полуправда бесила, ебался же как девчонка. Только переспать с парнем для Джареда было сродни поиметь то, чего у него не было, слизать манеру крутого парня «я всегда сверху», подставиться, дать выебать себя и после сломать одним своим блядским «хочу». И соглашались, зацикленные на себе, никто не отказывался, потому что получали то, чего хотели больше всего – самого себя.

Тот первый раз, когда Джаред это понял, произошел случайно. Из всех знакомых парней Пол его привлекал больше всего. Красивый, наглый, спортивная звезда школы, на футбольном поле Пол играл роль всемогущего бога. Мяч прилипал к его рукам, он несся навстречу противнику как ракета, фанатки после игры висли гроздьями на его плечах.

Джаред был знаком с ним на уровне «привет-как дела-нормально-спасибо», но ходил на его игры с завидным постоянством. Самоуверенный нападающий в обтягивающих штанах на его глазах целовал девчонок взасос, и каждый раз Джаред сбегал в туалет подрочить.

Однажды они выиграли с разгромным счетом, Пол, со шлемом в руке, потный и взъерошенный, счастливо улыбался и тискал девушку, прижавшуюся в эйфории к его груди. Джаред остановился в ожидании, когда можно будет выйти со стадиона. Пол притормозил на ступеньках, приподнял девушку на руке и поцеловал ее. Показушно, открытым ртом, Джаред даже увидел, как протиснулся его язык в рот девчонки. И внезапно Пол, продолжая целовать, скосил глаза на Джареда. Абсолютно ясный, без капли похоти, наблюдающий взгляд прошил Джареда с головы до пяток. Ему показалось, что вокруг стало невероятно тихо, так тихо, что давило в ушах.

Пол прервал поцелуй и развязно подмигнул, но не Джареду, а девушке, стоящей рядом, та покраснела, и, пока Пол шутливо оправдывался перед своей пассией, Джаред прошмыгнул к выходу.

Туалеты были заполнены, парни все как сговорились напиться колой или нелегально понесенным на стадион пивом, и Джаред со вздохом ретировался в сторону раздевалок. Игроки уже побросали форму возле шкафчиков, и вдалеке слышался шум воды в душевых кабинах и громкие голоса. Он направился к лестнице на второй этаж, и в этот момент его окликнули:

\- Падалеки!

Джаред оглянулся.

Пол стоял, привалившись к стене, в одних плавках, с полотенцем на плече.

Джаред завис на обнаженной груди и четких очертаниях члена, обтянутых эластичной тканью. Эрекция, спровоцированная адреналином от игры и показушным поцелуем, спала, но внутри еще пульсировало возбуждение сродни волнению. Показывать этого не хотелось, и он, нацепив маску радостного фаната, подошел к Полу и хлопнул его по плечу, закрытому полотенцем.

\- Хорошая игра! Поздравляю! Ты был крут!

Пол ухмыльнулся довольно:

\- Спасибо. Я тебя вижу на каждой игре, почему не идешь в команду? Мордашку боишься подпортить?

Джаред мгновенно утратил доброжелательность и огрызнулся:

\- Тебе какое дело, чего я боюсь подпортить?

Пол сделал шаг навстречу, остановился, почти прижавшись горячим телом:

\- А может не за мордашку? Боишься, яйца отобьют?

Джаред прохрипел буквально ему в ухо:

\- Определись, что ты хочешь, чтобы мне не повредили: морду или яйца?

И почувствовал руку в паху. В глазах потемнело. Когда он сморгнул, то яркие голубые глаза с серым ободком по краю радужки оказались совсем близко:

\- Определился.

Поцелуй был такой, как Джаред ожидал. Горячий, насильственный, с языком до горла. Привкус колы и мятной жевательной резинки чувствовался только секунду, а дальше любое ощущение, кроме столкновения губ, языков и руки на члене, не воспринималось. Джаред перестал сопротивляться, откровенно подставлялся ртом и толкался бедрами, впитывал наглость и ярость, запоминал каждое движение влажного тела.

Пол затолкал его в подсобку, душную и тесную, вжал в стеллажи с мячами и амуницией и только тогда оторвался от его губ:

\- Отсосешь?

Джаред рухнул перед ним на колени, не возражая, стянул плавки и жадно забрал в рот член. Отсасывал как заведенный, до боли в челюсти, не зная толком, как делается. Пол попытался вбиваться ему в рот, но Джаред поймал его за яйца, сжал предупреждающе. Пол остановился, шире расставил ноги и захрипел:

\- Сука ты… я знал всегда…

И замолчал, выгибаясь и кончая. Джаред не успел полностью отодвинуться, часть спермы осталась во рту, остальная попала на горло и футболку. Пол держался за стеллажи и мелко дрожал. Джаред поднялся на ноги и впился его в приоткрытый рот, вталкивая сперму, потом отстранился и подставил горло:

\- Вылизывай.

Пол сглотнул и послушно провел языком по коже, покрытой клейкими полупрозрачными потеками. Джаред схватил его за затылок и прижал к себе:

\- Дочиста, все слизывай.

Пол лизал, впивался губами, оставляя на шее тянущую боль, и Джаред заранее представлял, в какое количество засосов она превратится. Но ему было плевать, у него получилось выхватить у Пола его манеру, его наглость и ею же добить. Чуял, что мог бы сейчас развернуть к стеллажам и трахнуть, но здравый смысл подсказывал, что у него нет даже самого завалящего презерватива. Он спустил джинсы и вжался членом в живот Полу, втрахивая себя в упругий пресс. Пол стонал от ударов об полки и от сильного давления ногой на чувствительный член, которой опять начинал вставать. Джаред отрывисто скомандовал в ухо:

\- Давай рукой, давай! Быстро!

Пол протиснул ладонь между телами, обхватил пальцами под головкой, Джаред взвыл и кончил ему на живот.

Сникший, словно утративший свое спортивное нахальство Пол потянулся к нему за поцелуем, Джаред увернулся в сторону, подтянул джинсы, застегнулся и вышел. Он слизал с парня, что хотел.

 

«Хочу» Хейердала он поймал на раз, но если тогда, с Полом, не сомневался ни секунды, то здесь чуял еще что-то, кроме обычного желания разложить и трахнуть. Смотрел, как Кристофер аккуратно отрезает ломтики от зажаренного куска мяса, как из-под хрустящей корочки капает сок, и еда со своей тарелки не лезла в горло. А Хейердал не делился.

Внутри от желудочного сока горело, выжирало пищевод до горла. Джаред, не спрашивая, взял бутылку из ведерка со льдом и налил себе в бокал. Пиво он так и не заказал.

Шампанское приглушило ненадолго жгущую нутро жажду. Можно было бы и поесть, только нож противно скрипел по тарелке, как кровать в дешевом мотеле. Они с Сэнди как-то останавливались в такой ночлежке, где комнаты сдавали за пару долларов в час.

 

Это Сэнди тогда подбила уехать ненадолго. Они арендовали машину, сняли наличные и сбежали. Менялись за рулем, и когда наступала очередь Сэнди, Джаред сидел рядом на пассажирском сиденье и любовался своей малышкой, сосредоточенно управляющей автомобилем. Сэнди отвлекалась иногда от дороги, улыбалась ему счастливо, и они мчались вперед.

Мотель на заправке не отличался привередливостью ни к наличию кредитной карточки, ни к чистоте. Горячая вода в душе закончилась катастрофически быстро, Джаред выскочил, заледеневший, и начал бегать по тесному номеру, чтобы согреться. Сэнди сначала сдерживалась, чтобы не смеяться, а потом расхохоталась, падая на кровать и задирая ноги.

Потрепанный многочисленными стирками мотельный халат распахнулся на ней, и Джаред понял, что холодная вода не конкурент вот такой Сэнди - счастливой, смугло-горячей, полной веселья и звонкого смеха.

Он опустился на колени, поймал ее за лодыжки, поцеловал каждую ступню по очереди. Нежная кожа на икрах и на бедрах казалось сладкой, посыпанной тонким пушком, как сахарной пудрой. Внутри, словно специально на контрасте, Сэнди была соленой как океанская вода, звучала тихо, как шум волн поутру, вздрагивала, подаваясь вперед, и ее срывающееся «Джа-а-аред…» вливалось в уши мягко, неумолимо вытаскивая из глубины жажду обладания.

Птичка, хрупкая экзотическая птичка, способная пролететь сквозь торнадо и остаться целой и невредимой – вот кем была Сэнди.

Джаред вошел в нее, зажмурившись, хотел чувствовать только это проникновение, снова и снова, длины его руки идеально хватало, чтобы обнять тонкую талию и удерживать в невесомости, дать ей взлететь. И она взлетала, вскрикивала, дрожала на его члене, не просила ни поцелуев, ни ласк. Между ними каплями пота и густой влагой тянулся чистый секс, свобода от условностей, которая началась с того момента как они сели в машину и продолжалась здесь, страстная великолепная свобода, когда удовольствие оставалось удовольствием каждого и просто на недолгий срок совпало во времени и пространстве.

Джаред входил в нее все быстрее и быстрее, кровать скрипела и спинка отбивала мили их путешествия в никуда, в темную пропасть, куда падали оба, снова удивительно совпав во времени.

Позже, когда они расставались, Сэнди наконец сказала то, что они боялись все время озвучить:

\- Мы никогда по-настоящему не были вместе.

Не вышло из них счастливой семьи актеров, сплоченных общим делом, красивой пары на зависть читателям таблоидов. Джаред жалел об этом больше всего. Эта жалость к самому себе наваливалась всегда внезапно, доводила до слез, он запоминал свои ощущения, умел их искусственно вызвать, разреветься в кадре для него не составляло труда.

 

Кристофер отложил нож и вилку, промокнул рот салфеткой и спросил:

\- Что-то случилось? Ты не ешь, на тебя это не похоже.

Джаред внутренне засмеялся. Знал бы Хейердал, какой он на самом деле, что на него похоже. Надо что-то сказать, а слова не шли. Он схватился за нож и вилку и уставился в тарелку.

\- Джа-а-аред.

Чуть ли не над ухом. Слишком близко.

\- Не накручивай себя. Дженсен сейчас приедет. Он пригласил меня поговорить о завтрашней сцене.

Джаред нервно хохотнул:

\- Поговорить о сцене пыток за ужином. Какие вы, ребята, блядь, милые.

\- Это помогает не отвлекаться на площадке. Настроиться заранее. Тяжело играть уже созданного кем-то до тебя персонажа. Однажды мы обсуждали это с Женевьев и говорили об отношениях между Руби и Аластором, о сцене пыток на столе.

Джаред удивленно посмотрел на вполне серьезного Кристофера:

\- О чем вы говорили?

\- О многом. И кстати, о том, что девочка переживала перед съемками, как ты воспримешь эту сцену.

\- Я?

Кристофер выдержал паузу и ответил:

\- Ты. Она ожидала ревности, желания защитить, даже злобы, но не почувствовала ничего. Ее это удивило.

\- Это работа. Что могло удивить? – голос охрип, горло зудело немилосердно, видимо, наступила расплата за ледяное шампанское.

\- Женевьев не уловила главного – зависти. Того, что я сразу понял - ты хотел бы оказаться на ее месте.

Жар прокатился по всему телу, лицо заполыхало, волосы вокруг ушей, казалось, потрескивали от повысившийся температуры. Хотел, не в первый раз хотел. Всегда боялся и сейчас понял, почему дергается в присутствии Хейердала. Потому что пробовал искать того, кто сможет разложить его как в жесткой порнухе с платного канала, даже не трахнуть, а подчинить, заставить быть бессильным, жалким, не играть ничего. Потому что знал со стопроцентной уверенностью, что только так сможет заглянуть внутрь себя, перестать подстраиваться под того, с кем дружит, с кем спит, с кем общается.

 

Тот случай они с Чадом решили забыть, не сговариваясь. Со стороны, если не влезать глубже в ситуацию, не вспоминать, чем все закончилось, можно сказать - не поделили девчонку. А кто бы не мечтал трахнуть сексапильную блондинку? Пэрис легко давала авансы всем - и Чаду, и ему. Чаду было плевать, он флиртовал напропалую, мог менять девчонок в постели, как носки. Джаред взял привычку звонить ему перед приходом в квартиру, где жили в период съемок, чтобы тот успел выпроводить очередную пассию и надеть трусы. Пэрис интересовала Чада как одна из списка, но ума хватало не лезть. Трахнуть и бросить ее не вышло бы. Джареда же она не интересовала в принципе. С первого взгляда понял, что нечего ему взять у нее. Одна из многих, кто хотел, чтобы оценили их ум, талант, средненький, конечно, но талант, и решившая, что внешности и эпатажа будет достаточно. Она умела работать, умела развлекаться, только Джаред понимал, что ей ничего не давалось легко - она пахала над своим имиджем как раб на плантации. Он делал так же, и все сводилось к обычному дружескому пониманию, а взять друг у друга, кроме секса от скуки на пару ночей, было нечего.

В тот вечер Чад и попытался ему вправить мозги:

\- Дурак. Она на тебе запала. Бери и пользуйся. Никто тебе за твои красивые глаза и умение красиво дохнуть в кадре карьеру не обеспечит. Ты знаешь – либо счастливый случай, либо счастливый покровитель.

Джаред не мог не перевести стрелки:

\- А ты как планируешь строить карьеру?

Чад отмахнулся:

\- Исключительно на счастливом случае. Мне многого не надо.

Врал, как дышал, умел пахать побольше, чем Пэрис и Джаред вместе взятые.

Злость поднималась изнутри тошнотворным приступом. Джаред поднялся и подошел к нему:

\- Значит, ты у нас счастливчик, а я проститутка. Давай, я дождусь твоего счастливого случая и под тебя лягу. Какая, на хер, для шлюхи разница - Пэрис или ты.

Чад умел бить не по-актерски, играть засранцев для него было не в напряг. Кулак врезался под ребра, а второй влетел в челюсть, сбивая с ног.

\- Закрой пасть!

Джаред с пола прохрипел:

\- Давай, раздевайся! Чего ждать случая, может, понравится. Вспомнишь, как повезет, про хороший трах, позовешь.

И заработал хороший пинок по почкам, успел ухватить за лодыжку, обернулся всем телом вокруг ноги и дернул вниз. Боролись беспощадно, били то в пол, то по телам, матерились. Чад вывернулся, оказался за его спиной, обхватил шею и придушил до темноты в глазах. Беспомощность от нехватки воздуха парализовала все тело, он повис у Чада на согнутой руке и захрипел. Скользить в глубину бессознательного было так легко, боль от побоев разливалась горячей волной и спускалась к паху. Сознание сузилось до четкой точки, яркой, понятной, прекрасной в своей неповторимости и определенности. Чад опомнился и отпустил, и Джаред удержал его, прохрипев из последних сил:

\- Не опускай.

Чад застонал громко и отрывисто. Джаред почувствовал его стояк сквозь все слои ткани, выгнулся сильнее, чтобы хоть что-то сделать, вернуть темноту. Чад послушно сжал его горло, вцепился зубами в порванную рубашку у него на плече, доставая зубами до кожи. Сила, подчиняющая без остатка, контроль каждого вдоха-выдоха, боль в отбитых ребрах толкнули в бездну, наполненную сладким ужасом и злым шепотом в мокрую шею:

\- Шлюха, ты конченная шлюха…

Джаред задыхался и соглашался, подставляясь задницей, поймал вторую руку Чада на своем бедре и сдвинул ее себе за пояс, втягивая живот. Едва ладонь грубо проехалась по стояку, он завел руки за спину, расстегнул ремень и джинсы Чаду, сжал его член, обхватывая плотно. Чад судорожно толкнулся несколько раз, сперма потекла по пальцам, хриплые слова обожгли ухо:

\- Сумасшедший, блядь, ты чокнутый. И я с тобой…

Джаред слышал и не понимал, что слышит - он не дышал, падал в сияющий тонкий промежуток между собой и собой, тонул и не пытался спастись, и лишь обжигающая боль от пощечины вернула его к действительности. Когда он открыл глаза, то увидел Чада, нависшего над ним. Чад смотрел, не скрывая испуга, уголок разбитого в драке рта подергивался в нервном тике, и его рука, влажная от спермы и пота, лежала у Джареда на горящей щеке.

Никогда они не вспоминали об этом, не говорили, забыли, не забывая.

По крайней мере, Джаред всегда помнил, привык запоминать.

 

Кристофер налил шампанского себе и Джареду. Взял бокал, сделал небольшой глоток и покачал головой:

\- Неплохо, очень неплохо. Знаешь, чем шампанское отличается от других вин? Оно создает иллюзию, что ты все контролируешь. Какой вред может быть от веселой шипучки? Алкоголя - всего ничего, очень пристойный напиток. Но оно надоедает, хочется горечи, обжигающей изнутри. Правда?

Еще как хотелось.

\- Ты и не просишь у Дженсена то, что хочешь. Думаешь - разрушишь, показав себя настоящего. Сублимируешь на площадке. Ты более живой перед камерой, чем с ним. Живешь, когда тебе приходится умирать. Впрочем, оба такие. Видел бы ты ваши лица, когда говорят, что каскадерами вас не подменишь.

Джаред попытался справиться с голосом:

\- Адреналиновая зависимость, мистер Хей. Или с тобой такое не случалось? А будешь к Женевьев подкатывать, я тебе искренне и без каскадера набью морду.

Кристофер рассмеялся довольным, язвительным смехом:

\- Девочка никуда от тебя не денется. Она влюблена по уши, а в этом состоянии женщины не различают, где игра, а где настоящее отношение. Разобрался бы ты сначала с тем, что есть, а потом изображал рыцаря перед ней.

А что у него было, кроме Дженсена? Разобраться с Дженсеном? Как?

 

Красивая блядь – это была первая мысль, промелькнувшая в голове Джареда, когда он увидел Эклза в первый раз. Все они умели делать невинное лицо, потому что невинность – дорогой товар. Чем моложе и неискушеннее выглядишь, тем дороже заплатят и большего добьешься. Миром правит молодость, всем хочется верить, что раньше никто не трахал красивую мордашку, не спускал в рот или в задницу. На проверку же невинные губки умели отсасывать получше профессиональной минетчицы.

Дженсен тогда и не заинтересовал. Сталкивались несколько раз, Джаред и не пытался знакомиться. Сам был такой, нечего было слизывать с этого парня.

Попали на пробы вместе. «Хей, чувак», «хей», «есть кто?», «нет никого, только мы». Ну и не удивительно, пусть не похожи внешне, но уж точно братья по разуму. Почему бы не сыграть братьев по крови? Только в какой-то момент Джареду захотелось протереть глаза - Дженсен оказался неуловимым, постоянно перетекал из образа образ. Еще секунду назад перед ним стоял милый мальчик из семьи с молитвой благодарности за ужином, и тут же - развязный чувак, перетрахавший всех баб в округе, а через несколько минут после отыгранной сцены - сосредоточенный профессионал, который на ходу запоминал роль, пробовал акцент в речи, менял пластику тела, вылепливая из себя Дина.

Джаред залип, завис, захотел себе такое же умение, захотел влезть внутрь, слизать эти перетекания, найти основу, на чем все строится. Долго ловил, долго думал и поймал на вечном желании Дженсена все контролировать.

Устали тогда оба после съёмок "пилота", насмеялись, набегались, постреляли немного, даже умудрились распределить кто что сопрет со съёмочной площадки на память. Страшно тогда было, что пилот завалят, проект прикроют и Дженсен исчезнет как появился. Случайные встречи уж точно не его стиль, только Джареда ступорнуло, как будто он невольно слизал вот эту невинность с Дженсена, хоть и не хотел.

Они прихватили упаковку пива и, подмазав консьержа двадцаткой, беспроблемно протащили в отель. Дженсен сбросил ботинки и сразу носки. Джаред ошалел, ему представлялось, что Дженсен аккуратист, а номер оказался зеркальным отражением распиздяйства, царившего у Джареда.

Дженсен приткнул куртку на подлокотник, вытащил первую бутылку и упал в кресло, уложив ноги на ту же куртку. Джаред попробовал скопировать, но дальше ботинок и куртки его не хватило. Валялся на диванчике напротив и пялился на голые ступни, как будто ничего более увлекательного в жизни не видел. Дженсен спокойно допил пиво, поднялся с кресла, забрал бутылку пива у Джареда и сел ему на колени. Без объяснений и предисловий.

Джаред прохрипел:

\- Ты чего?

Дженсен внимательно посмотрел на него:

\- Не хочешь?

Джаред неопределённо покачал головой:

\- Я … не знаю… ты…

Долго собирался, не в силах сбросить с себя слизанного невинного мальчика, а потом наплевал и притянул Дженсена поближе.

Поцелуя не вышло, так соприкоснулись губами, лишь бы с чего-то начать. Дженсен встал, повел его за собой и опрокинул на кровать. Джаред и не пытался раздеваться, все делал Дженсен. Кропотливо, обстоятельно, от пуговицы на футболке до носков. Ему надо было все расстегнуть, снять, рассмотреть, словно он не трахаться собирался, а играть в медицинский осмотр. Стояк только его и выдавал. Джаред не выдержал, выдернул ногу, оставив в его руках последнюю часть одежды – злополучный носок, потому что не мог ждать, не хотелось никакой подготовки, да хоть без смазки. Все тянулось невыносимо медленно, много шепота, касаний, взглядов, Джаред не успевал столько запомнить. Скорее бы к главному, уловить, как будет входить, как двигаться, что скажет, когда будет кончать, каким будет в этот момент, понять что у того внутри.

И ни хрена не вышло. Дженсен откопал какой-то крем на столике, опустился между ног, провел губами по бедру и остановился возле паха. Джаред поймал его пальцы, покрытые кремом, вжал между ягодиц, втер в себя и прошептал:

\- Вставишь уже или нет?

Дженсен снова перетек из отрешенного сосредоточенного мудака к развязному парню, нагло улыбнулся, и Джаред едва не выматерился – опять не успел запомнить, как это получается. Дженсен навис над ним, заткнул рот поцелуем, настоящим поцелуем, похабным, со слюной, с зубами на губах. Пока Джаред пытался ответить, толкнул его на бок и, удерживая под колено, вошел неглубоко, растягивая, вышел и снова протолкнулся внутрь. Джаред попытался поймать его за шею:

\- Давай, сильнее.

И заработал приличный шлепок по ягодице:

\- Кто сверху, тот и командует.

Ржать и трахаться было пиздец как неудобно, но, видимо, только Джареду. Дженсену не мешало, трахался как смеялся - с азартом, дразнил медленными толчками и срывался, увлекаясь. Джаред даже не пытался себе дрочить, был согласен, чтобы не стояло, потому что завораживал его такой Дженсен. Но и вытрахали его и отдрочили на совесть, так что звездочками в глазах сыпануло.

Джаред закрыл глаза, а когда открыл, Дженсен лежал рядом и смотрел на него:

\- Поспал?

Джаред подался к нему:

\- Поспал. Теперь моя очередь.

Дженсен засмеялся:

\- Приступай, я уже заскучал.

Он улыбался все время, пока Джаред вылизывал его соски, сквозь стоны посмеивался от щекочущих касаний на ребрах и в паху, и когда Джаред потянулся за кремом, перестал улыбаться и перехватил его на полпути. Поймал лицо в ладони и поцеловал. Странно поцеловал. Губы, сухие и шершавые, сначала едва прикоснулись, потом разомкнулись и несильно захватили нижнюю губу, как ягоду на вкус пробовали, чуть-чуть сдавив, чтобы пошел сок, и Дженсен смотрел в глаза, без тени страсти, спокойно, уверенно, как будто что-то знал о Джареде, понимал, что этим поцелуем сейчас все изменит. И изменил - не дал себя слизать, запутал окончательно.

Разница между трахом ради траха и этим поцелуем оказалась огромной, вылилась в желание, чтобы Дженсен орал, шептал, рычал под ним, и Джаред осознал, что он попал в этот раз. Страшно стало и одновременно затопило счастьем, как будто искал, искал и вот нашел. Понять бы еще, что с этим делать.

 

Прошло четыре года, а так и не понял. Поэтому и огрызнулся на слова Хейердала, откровенно и нагло:

\- Ты что, ждешь, пока место рядом с Дженсеном освободится?

Кристофер покачал головой:

\- Нет. Снова ошибся. Мне не нужен тот зверь, который сидит внутри Дженсена. А тебе нужен. Ты видел сегодня, как он играет Дина?

Меньше всего хотелось обсуждать Дженсена, и Джаред осторожно ответил:

\- Ему тяжело и входить в роль, и выходить из нее.

\- Не тяжело. Это он есть, это часть его. Та часть его внутреннего «я», которая так же, как меня, может распять тебя, толкнуть за грань. Он не играет, когда берет нож в руку, не играет, наблюдая за мной, растянутом на этой бутафории. Он кайфует. Тяжело ему взять снова все под свой контроль. Почему ты боишься дать ему то, что он хочет?

Футболка вымокла насквозь, противно прилипла к телу, запах душил, раздражал, и голодный желудок снова напомнил о себе диким спазмом. Джаред оттянул ворот и бессильно уронил руку на столик.

\- Не лезь не в свое дело.

Кристофер взял нож и поставил его вертикально.

\- Как хочешь.

Нож прокрутился вокруг своей оси.

\- Актер не берет свои маски из ниоткуда. Я не исключение, Дженсен не исключение. Разница между нами в том, что я это осознал и смирился с частью своей натуры, люблю играть, не играя. Ты делаешь так же, мальчик-жертва. Идеальная жертва для мальчика-зверя. Чего ты боишься?

Блики на столовом ноже гипнотизировали, и Джаред, не задумываясь, выдал то, чего никогда не говорил ни мысленно, ни вслух:

\- Боюсь, что стану Дженсеном, пойму и слижу. И все закончится.

Нож продвинулся в его руке, и Джаред рывком перехватил вращение:

\- Прекрати, пожалуйста.

Кристофер наклонил нож, выворачивая Джареду кисть, и второй рукой медленно раскрыл сжатый кулак и прижал его ладонь к столу:

\- Ты знаешь, что ладонь не выдержит веса тела? Распинали, вгоняя гвозди в запястья. И фиксировали веревками за локти. Доступное для поклонения тело – что может быть эротичнее?

Нож снова встал вертикально, упираясь тупым концом в вену по центру ладони. Джаред не мог шевельнуться, забытое ощущение ожидания боли тяжестью пригвоздило руку к столу. Он смотрел, не отрываясь, в глаза Хейердалу и понимал, что умоляет его беззвучно. Обо всем сразу, о распятии, силе, жажде ухватить часть уверенности в то, что его желания правильны.

\- Что это значит?

Дженсен стоял возле столика, засунув руки в карманы куртки, и хмуро смотрел на них. Джаред выдернул руку из-под ножа и пробормотал:

\- Вам надо поговорить о завтрашних съемках, я уже поел, так что не буду мешать.

 

Он сбежал из ресторана, не оглянувшись ни разу, и только на улице вспомнил, что не оставил денег. Вернуться не смог, как и не смог поехать домой, снял номер в мотеле и всю ночь провозился на скрипучей кровати.

 

На следующий день раскалывалась голова, и Джаред отсиживался, стараясь не мозолить глаза Дженсену своим несчастным видом.

Хейердала уже привязали к импровизированному распятию, и он отшучивался, переступая босыми ногами на холодном полу. Звон цепей отзывался тупой болью в голове у Джареда, но он мазохистически ждал команды: «Начали».

Дождался и впитывал в себя дубль за дублем. Смена общих планов на крупные, новый грим, повтор реплик, перенос меток - привычная возня, а он, не отвлекаясь, следил за Дженсеном и шепотом повторял за Хейердалом его фразы, слизывал непокорность и наглость. Мистер Хей не солгал - играл тело, распятое для поклонения, не играя.

Джаред теперь видел и Дженсена. Тот в перерывах умудрялся доводить до истерики хохочущих людей, предлагая новые варианты пыток, но едва звучала команда режиссера, глаза темнели и странная, дрожащая звериным оскалом маска возвращалась на лицо. Откуда он брал чувства, чтобы вылепить перед камерой такого Дина, Джаред теперь знал - Кристофер все разложил по полочкам, разжевал как младенцу.

 

Возвращение домой всегда пугало Джареда. Когда жил с родителями - надо было осторожно проскользнуть мимо, что никто не вычислил, где был и чем занимался, когда жил с соседями - старался не шуметь, чтобы избежать вопросов и недовольного бурчания. С Дженсеном осторожность сочеталась с постоянным ожиданием катастрофы, слишком их загоняли в рамки контрактами и работой.

Сейчас, когда Дженсен за его спиной возился с замком, Джаред вдруг разозлился на вечную неуверенность. На ходу разделся, пошел в душ и громко хлопнул дверью. Готовил себя по пунктам, расчетливо предусматривая все, любой раздражитель. Сделал клизму, отсидел на унитазе и вытерпел положенные минуты. Вымылся, почистил зубы, высушил волосы, растянул чувствительный после клизмы анус, смазал. Была бы помада и подводка – не постеснялся бы и мейкапа.

Дженсен стоял у окна и курил обычную сигарету, судя по запаху. Где он ее раздобыл, Джаред не догадывался, хотя знал все укромные уголки и тайники в доме. Впрочем, знал и то, что если Дженсен захочет спрятать, то спрячет так, что ни одна самая опытная ищейка не унюхает. Сейчас Дженсен прятал за дымом лицо, сосредоточенно смотрел на тлеющий конец сигареты и делал затяжку за затяжкой.

Джаред не стал подходить, обнимать. Взял одну из простыней, вгрызся в край и оторвал полосу, потом еще одну. Дженсен обернулся, огонек сигареты застыл на полпути ко рту. Джаред не смотрел на него, обвязал ножку кровати, обошел, обвязал вторую и бросил концы на кровать. Лег на спину и раскинул руки поверх полос. Дженсен выбросил окурок в приоткрытое окно, сизый туман повис в ночном свете холодных электрических огней, и Джаред совсем не удивился, что и сам Дженсен оказался холодный. Он навалился всем телом, застывшим, жестким, задеревеневшие мышцы и сухая кожа – ледяная глыба сверху, без движения, кроме дыхания, и по контрасту горячие ладони на запястьях, возле истерично бьющегося пульса. Джаред дернулся немного, когда Дженсен обмотал его руку и затянул узел, когда наступила очередь второй руки, успокоился. Дженсен погладил его по бокам, обхватил ладонями ягодицы и резко вздернул вверх.

Как бы ни готовился, все равно было больно, тянущая отвлекающая боль и жжение – а потом толчки, насилующие, уверенные, и потемневшие глаза напротив проваливали внутрь. От этого дрожь шла по телу, волнами, как у животного по шкуре, катилась медленно и оседала в позвоночнике. Дженсен просунул руку ему под затылок, ухватил за волосы и потянул, заставляя выгнуть шею.

\- Зачем тебе это?

Джаред смог ответить, был готов к ответу:

\- Хочу.

Его «хочу» разлетелось по комнате рваными звуками, толкнулось под кожу, включило память, и Джаред впитывал каждой клеткой Дженсена, сумасшедшего, безжалостного, преклоняющего перед распятым телом.

Грань оказалась близкой, доступной, за ней он был тем, кем хотел, собрав со всех то, что хотел. Еще один шаг, еще один толчок внутри, не дышать хотя бы минуту, и он там, в сияющей точке.

\- Еще, еще, еще…

Ткань трещала под натяжением, воздух темнел как перед грозой, и Джаред видел Дженсена урывками: закушенная губа, темные, широко распахнутые глаза, мокрые дорожки пота от висков к подбородку и широкие плечи. Все рассыпалось, разбилось, запомнилось финальным криком и отдаляющимся ярким светом.

Кровать продавливалась, утягивала вниз к полу, он растворялся в дремоте, снова становился никем, чем-то средним, незаметным, нужным лишь на несколько минут

Дженсен развязал его и лег рядом, закрывая лицо согнутой в локте рукой. Джаред слушал его успокаивающееся дыхание и подбирал слова, чтобы сказать то, что хотел. Запутался в подборе объяснений и выпалил, не давая опомниться себе самому:

\- Я сделаю предложение Женевьев.

Дженсен убрал руку с лица и приподнялся, заглядывая в глаза. И вдруг взял своими горячими ладонями его лицо и, едва Джаред успел что-то добавить к своим словам, коротко поцеловал его. Сухие губы, невинный поцелуй, если можно назвать невинным поцелуй между мужчинами, и прозвучало короткое:

\- Попробуй.

Джаред поймал Дженсена за руки и закрыл его ладонями глаза, согревая лицо. Пусть Дженсен и не понимает до конца - почему, но для Джареда это еще одна попытка изменить себя, стать еще одним человеком. Он сумеет, сумеет…

Сцену убийства Аластара Джаред сыграл с двух дублей и спокойно ушел с площадки. Страх перед Хейердалом исчез, и при мысли о пыточном столе Джареда теперь не бросало в жар. Он сможет сыграть такую сцену, не играя.


End file.
